1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vacuum powered deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices are widely used, some examples of which include tablets and small electronic devices such as mobile phones. Such mobile electronic devices include a display unit for providing a user with visual information, such as still or moving images, to support various functions. Recently, as the size of components for operating the display unit has gotten smaller, the relative portion of the electronic device that a display unit occupies in the electronic device has gradually increased. Further, a structure for bending a display unit to have a certain angle in a flat state is also being developed.
Such a display unit may have an organic light-emitting device, and thus various images/letters may be shown as an organic light-emitting layer emits light using externally applied electric current. The organic light-emitting device may be formed in various methods. For example, the organic light-emitting device may be formed through, for example, an organic matter deposition method, a laser heat transfer method, a print screen method, etc. The organic matter deposition method is frequently used because an organic light-emitting device may be formed by a relatively simple process and at relatively inexpensive costs.